Nations of the World
Europe * The Soviet Union is the sole superpower of the world and leader of the Warsaw Pact. It's hegemony from the Atlantic to the Pacific represents the victory of Communism in the Cold War. * The United Kingdom is one of the last democratic countries in Europe still standing after the communist victory in the Cold War in the 1980s. * The Republic of Ireland is a small nation near the United Kingdom. They remain in an alliance with the latter, along with Ulster. * Ulster is a small state in Northern Ireland created by Ireland and the United Kingdom in the 1980s to halt a revolution. * Portugal is a revolutionary socialist republic in the Iberian region. It was the first West European nation to turn to the far post-Stalinist left. * The Kingdom of Spain is an absolute monarchy ruling the rest of Iberia under the ruthless fist of Juan Carlos I. It maintains Equatorial Guinea as a colony in Africa. * The French Socialist State is a member of the Warsaw Pact and one of the least economically powerful regimes in communist Europe. * Belgium is a communist state in Western Europe and part of the Warsaw Pact. * The United Dutch Republics is a unitary communist regime in Western Europe governing the areas of the former Kingdom of the Netherlands. * The German Democratic Republic is the second strongest member of the Warsaw Pact, being both economically and politically the strongest nation in the EU and Europe. * The Italian Union is the second most prosperous European nation in the Warsaw Pact. * Luxembourg is a small communist nation wedged between Belgium, France, and Germany. * The Swiss Confederation is a landlocked democratic nation in the center of Western Europe, endangered by the threat of its three communist neighbours. * The Danish Socialist Republic is the most democratic of the three revolutionary socialist nations in Scandinavia. * The Norwegian Federation is a revolutionary socialist dictatorship in Scandinavia, formed after the collapse of democracy and capitalism. It has grown wealthy due to its abundance of oil and manages to sometimes trade with Sweden and other ideologically opposed nations. * Sweden is an influential democratic nation in Europe, one of only two on the mainland. It has remained neutral for countless years, due to it refusing to pick a side in the Cold War. * The Finnish Democratic Republic is a successor state to the old Republic of Finland. *The Polish People's Republic is a relatively weak communist state in Eastern Europe, held together by a central government with an iron fist and the might of the Soviet Union. * Czechoslovakia is a sovereign state in Central Europe and a major supporter of Hans Modrow's government in Germany. * The Hungarian People's Republic is a communist state in the Soviet sphere of influence. * The Socialist Republic of Romania is a nation bordering the Soviet Union, under absolute rule of the communist regime. * The People's Republic of Bulgaria is a brutal communist state at the edge of Europe. It has adopted a far more totalitarian form of communism than its other Warsaw Pact allies. * The Greek Commune is a revolutionary socialist nation in the Southern Balkans, and one of the last allies of the Yugoslavian regime. * Albania is an isolated communist nation stuck in between Yugoslavia and Greece. It is loyal to the Soviet Union. * Yugoslavia is a socialist state and federation of equal republics in Southeastern Europe. Since the death of President Tito, it has struggled to remain united in the face of Soviet domination. * Malta is a totally isolated island nation in the Mediterranean, governed by the Knights of Malta through a fascistic dictatorship. * The Republic of Turkey is a democratic state between Europe and Asia. * The Icelandic State is a Nordic island country located in the North Arctic Ocean, and the most sparsely populated nation in Europe. Since the late Cold War it has been ruled directly by the military. North America * Canada is the leader of the Democratic League and is seen as the de facto leader of the free world. It also has the largest economy on the continent. * The American Republic, also known as the Remnants, is one of the few nations which claim to be the successor of the USA. It is led by the autocratic Republican Party. * The American Peoples Commonwealth, occupying much of the North-East, also claims to be the successor state to the USA. Like the Republic, it is also unrecognised by the UN. They are led by the IWW under President Noam Chomsky. * The Union of American People's Republics, occupying the West Coast, claims to be the successor state to the USA. It is recognised by the USSR and much of the world, but it is very dependent on Soviet aid. They are led by General Secretary Angela Davis. * The Midwest Union claims to be the successor state to the US, but its government only controls Denver, with the rest being de facto independent. * The Republic of Arizona is an isolated and economically self-sufficient nation in the American West. * The Great Lakes Republic is a unitary state created by the merging of various state republics. * The Republic of Texas is an authoritarian nation ruling over portions of Texan land. It aspires to reconquer all lands lost to Mexico and the American Republic. * The Union of Lincoln is a white supremacist state in the North-West of America. It is ruled by the mysterious Richard Spencer, who created Lincoln after a disastrous split with Montana's President Harold Covington. * Montana is a heavily decentralised fascist nation North of the Midwest Union. While technically lead by Harold Covington, radical militias hold all the real power and force him to bend to their will. * Mexico is an economically and politically stable nation south of the shattered United States. It wields considerable influence in the region and seeks even more. * The Federation of Illinois is a republic which was established when the democratic nations of Illinois and Missouri united. * The Republic of Utah is a deeply conservative nation bordering the communist UAPR. * Alaska is a nation both economically and politically dependent on neighbouring Canada. * The Republic of Hawaii is an island nation in the middle of the Pacific, and a former American state. * Guatemala is a country in Central America bordered by Mexico, Belize and the Central American People's Republic. It is governed by an authoritarian coalition of civilian and military officials. * Belize is a revolutionary socialist nation almost entirely surrounded by Guatemala. * The Central American People's Republic is a communist state in the Central American region. * Panama is a country bordered by the CAPR and Colombia. * Cuba is a communist country comprising the island of Cuba and other minor archipelagos. The government is loyal to Moscow and remains key to Soviet interests in the region. * Jamaica is an island country situated in the Caribbean Sea. * Haiti is a sovereign state located on the Western side of the Hispaniola island. * The Dominican Republic is a nation located on the Eastern side of the Hispaniola island. It is governed by an authoritarian conservative regime. * The Commonwealth of the Bahamas is an archipelagic state, consisting of more than 700 islands, cays, and islets in the Atlantic Ocean. It is considered one of the last bastions of true democracy in the region. * The State of Antigua is a sovereign state in the Americas, lying between the Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean Sea. It consists of two major islands, Antigua and Barbuda, and a number of smaller islands. * Barbados is an island country in the Lesser Antilles. It is a leading tourist destination for many in the non-Soviet world. * The Commonwealth of Dominica is an island republic in the Caribbean Sea. * Grenada is a communist island state in the Caribbean, ruled by the New Jewel Movement. * The St. Lucian State is a sovereign island country in the Eastern Caribbean Sea. * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines is a sovereign state in the Lesser Antilles. * Trinidad is a revolutionary socialist twin-island nation in the far Southern Caribbean. South America * Brazil is the largest country in South America and one of the strongest democratic nations in the whole American continent. * Argentina is a federal republic in the south of South America. Over the Cold War it experienced numerous radically opposed governments, finally removing a socialist regime in the 1990s to restore democracy once and for all. * The Socialist Chilean Union is a far left nation on the Pacific coast of South America, ruled for years by the Allende family and their Cybersyn project. * Uruguay is a relatively small sovereign state stuck between Argentina and Brazil. Currently, a tyrannical military government rules the country. * Paraguay is a landlocked country in central South America, and one of only three communist nations on the continent. * The People's Republic of Bolivia is another landlocked country, bordered by several nations. It has been led by far left governments since the 1960s and is considered mostly powerless by the international community. * Peru has been governed by the Fujimori political dynasty since the 1990s, after the revolutionary socialist regime was overthrown. It remains an ultranationalist dictatorship and elections are neither free nor fair. * Colombia is a democratic nation in the Northern half of South America. Cartels and political corruption have become the biggest issues for its citizens. * The Venezuelan Workers' Republic is a communist state bordering Colombia, Brazil and the Guyanese Union. It is lead by President Hugo Chavez. * The Guyanese Union was established through the merging of Guyana, Suriname and the rebel government in French Guiana under one communist banner. Africa * The Democratic Republic of Ethiopia is a Marxist-Leninist regime governed by the infamous Workers' Party. While some reforms under the administration were successful, many suspect the nation is nearing famine. * The Somalian People's Union is a successor state to the Somali Democratic Republic, a revolutionary socialist government. The Union is struggling with severe economic, political and social issues that threaten total anarchy in coming years. * Djibouti is a small country located in the Horn of Africa, administrated by military officials and several civilian figureheads. * The Sudanese Union is a union of Sudanese states under revolutionary socialism. * The Arab Islamic Republic was created when Colonel Qaddafi negotiated a merger of Libya and Tunisia under his almost absolute rule. To this day there are rumours of a total collapse. * The Socialist Union of Algeria is a socialist regime in Northern Africa, established decades earlier. * The Kingdom of Morocco is an absolute monarchy located in the Maghreb region of Northern Africa. * The West African Union is an ultranationalist state in Africa. * Chad is a landlocked country in Central Africa. * The People's Republic of Benin is a socialist state in the Gulf of Guinea, established in the 1970s after a coup in the Republic of Dahomey. * Ivory Coast is a democratic socialist sovereign state in West Africa. * Gambia is an influential democratic country in Western Africa, acting as a mediator in diplomatic crisis throughout the region. * Ghana is a democratic nation in West Africa and a growing economic power. * Guinea is a country on the Western coast of Africa, dependent on agriculture and mineral production, but growing steadily. * The Guinean State is a Marxist-Leninist regime in West Africa and a former colony of Portugal. Its independence was an important factor in the overthrow of Portugese capitalism. * The Liberian People's Union is a revolutionary socialist state in West Africa. It is unable to boast a noteworthy economy, it has a strong and stable political system.It was formally a US ally in the cold war. * Nigeria is a democratic country in the Eastern side of West Africa, battered by invasions from Benin and Cameroon and struggling to combat political and economic corruption. * Senegal is a nation in Africa governed directly by a military clique. * Sierra Leone is a leftist democratic country bordering multiple countries in West Africa. * Togo is another military dictatorship in the West African region, threatened by both communist and liberal democratic neighbours. * The Cameroonian Socialist Union is a radical leftist country in Africa. Its administration is deeply unequal: it is mostly lawless in the North but governed ruthlessly in the South and around urban centers. * The Central African Empire is an absolute monarchy in the center of Africa, formed by self-proclaimed Emperor Jean-Bedel Bokassa. He was succeeded by one of his sons, who chose the regnal name Bokassa II on the date of his coronation. * Gabon is ruled by a despotic military regime and bordered by two ruthless far left dictatorships. * The Congolese People's State is a successor to the old People's Republic of the Congo, which governed the former French Congo until the 1990s. It is the enemy of both Gabon and Cameroon, but gearing up towards peaceful unification with another communist neighbour. * The Congolese Union is a massive, almost landlocked nation in Central Africa, ruling over the entirety of the former Belgian Congo. Despite signs of stability, the country has once again been plunged into the darkness of rebellion and corruption. * The State of Uganda is a communist nation in Eastern Africa, created after the collapse of Idi Amin's brutal regime. * Kenya is a liberal country in Africa and founding member of the East African Community which has become a weakening political organisation. * Tanzania, officially the United Republic of Tanzania is a sovereign democratic state in East Africa. * Rwanda is a very small landlocked country in East Central Africa. * Greater Burundi is an authoritarian state bordering Rwanda's South. * The Zambian Workers' Republic is a Marxist-Leninist nation in Southern Africa. Formerly an ally of Zimbabwe, it is now a staunch enemy after the latter dropped all references to socialism in its constitution. * The Malawian People's Republic is another socialist country in Southern Africa. * Mozambique is a democratic but deeply corrupt sovereign state on the East Coast of Africa. It has experienced many eras of conservative military dominance to revolutionary leftist regimes. * Zimbabwe is a nationalist nation between Mozambique, Zambia, South Africa and Botswana. Lead by President Robert Mugabe, it has turned away from leftism recently and adopted a traditional form of conservative military governance. * Botswana is a growing democratic power in Southern Africa. * Angola is a communist state on the West coast of Southern Africa, ruled with an iron fist by the established far left coalition. * Greater Madagascar is a radical far-right regime on the island of Madagascar. * South Africa is an apartheid state on the southern tip of Africa, ruled by the National Party for countless decades. Whites govern as minority rulers and the black populace is becoming increasingly agitated. *Republic of Seychelles currently wip descriptions *Union of the Comoros wip description *Canary Islands Wip descriptions Asia * The People's Republic of China is an enormous Maoist state in East Asia, ruling over more than a billion people. In 2009 it began to open up its economy due to growth continuing to stagnate after decades of fully planned economy. * The Mongolian People's Republic is a unitary socialist state, maintaining close links with the Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact, despite not being a member. * The Democratic People's Republic of Korea is a sovereign state in East Asia ruling over the entire Korean peninsula, after claiming victory in the short Korean War. * Japan is a militaristic sovereign island nation in East Asia, continuing traditions of constitutional monarchy and democracy, while reclaiming tenets of the old Empire. * The Chinese Social Republic is a dictatorship on the island of Taiwan, led by the Kuomintang and the grandson of President Chiang kai-Shek. * The Democratic Republic of Afghanistan is a landlocked Marxist-Leninist state and major supporter of the Soviet Union, being the only non-European nation to make it into the Warsaw Pact. * Pakistan is a country in South Asia currently ruled by a military clique. * India is the seventh-largest country by area and the second most populous in the world. It is the most populous democratic nation in the world as well. India also faces extreme instability ever since the end of the cold war. * The Kingdom of Bhutan is a landlocked country located in the Eastern Himalayas. Since the 1970s it has begun to open up to the world. * Bangladesh is an autocratic state bordered only by the Republic of India. Despite its size it is extremely populous. * The Burmese Union is a revolutionary socialist nation in South East Asia. * The Kingdom of Thailand is a constitutional monarchy in South East Asia, periodically ruled by the military and at other times a true democracy. * Kampuchea is the successor state to Democratic Kampuchea, after Vietnamese communists invaded. The nation is still recovering from the effects of Pol Pot's regime. * The Socialist Republic of Vietnam is the result of Northern victory in the Vietnam War. It is relatively impoverished compared to other socialist nations, but still has the support of Soviet allies and China. * Laos is a landlocked communist country in the heart of Indochina. * Malaya is a WIP description Middle East * The United Arab Republic was created by President Nasser of Egypt, unifying Egypt and Syria under one flag. Under successors Sadat and Sharaf however, it has been deemed a failure, with no more nations offering to join. * The Republic of Iran is a liberal secular nation, most notably bordered by the Soviet Union. It was established after the overthrow of the Shah and subsequent failure of the short-lived Islamic government. * The Union of Palestine is a sovereign state in the Middle East formed out of a compromise agreement between Israeli and Palestinian representatives. Oceania * The Confederation of Australian Cantons is a heavily decentralised nation encompassing the lands of the former Commonwealth of Australia. It was established following the victory of government supporters in the civil war of the 1980s. * New Zealand is a small island nation in Oceania. It is ruled by Admiral Winston Peters * Papua New Guinea * Indonesia * Borneo